Division's Product
by GazettElovers
Summary: The GazettE members are throwing a partyfor themselves at Aoi's house in celebration of finishing their new album Division resulting in a dare that gets Uruha drunk (Aoiha).


Division's Product

The GazettE's members have just finished releasing their new album, Division, and as a reward

for all their hard work- and Ruki's constant nagging- they have all decided to throw themselves a party to celebrate. And so, for some unknown reason, Aoi's house was chosen to be the place for it.

*Flashback*

"Eh? Why does it have to be my place?" Aoi didn't really mind but of course, but Aoi being Aoi, he still had to wonder why.

"Well - you guys can't go to my place. Things get crazy and my house will be a mess! Don't think I forgot when Reita put trash under my bed! I'm never letting that go! I already have to put up with Koron-chan's black fur all over my white floor!" So, a definite no for Ruki, though to his disdain, the other members were sniggering about him, totally amused, and Reita was not the least bit shameful. "SHUT UP GUYS!"

"Ahem! Well… anyway guys… my wife will probably be mad… so… no…" The other members conceded understanding Kai's predicament since he was the only person married.

"Well… Keiji-san won't want people over…"

"Really Reita…!? You're using your bird as an excuse!?" Aoi fumed.

"What!? He's important!"

"And what about Uruha?" Aoi asked.

"Eh? Nande?" Uruha had a blank look on his face.

"Fine! I give up! You're probably just gonna use your plant as an excuse."

"His name is Pakira-chan!" Uruha pouting.

"Alright! I got it! Party at my place then!" Aoi gave up.

*End Flashback*

So… there they were… partying… and drinking…

"Hey… guys… wanna play a game?" Aoi suggested. "It's getting kinda boring."

"Yeah…! That'd be fun!" Kai agreed cheerfully.

"Well… what are we playing then?" Ruki asked a little worried. "We better not be playing another food guessing game. I refuse to eat another strawberry!"

"How about we just play truth or dare?" Reita suggested.

"That seems fun! Who's first?" Uruha said agreeing with Reita.

"Well… Reita came up with the game so he can go ask first." Aoi said. "Reita, pick someone."

"Alright… anoo… Kai… truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"Wimp…" Reita glared. "Ok… fine… what's the weirdest dream you've ever had?"

Kai started blushing. "Can I skip that one?"

"Hell no! Answer it?"

"Fine! I dreamed Reita-kun was my mom!" Kai was looking down his ears bright red.

"What…?" Reita looked surprised. "You know what…? Nevermind… your turn…"

"Umm...ok…" Kai eventually poked his face out from his hands. "Uruha… truth or dare?"

"Eh? Truth, I guess…?"

"Ok… why do you always look at people and start grinning?"

"Eh…? I don't really know… I'm just always thinking about something I guess…"

"That or you're half asleep." Reita said.

"Eh? That's mean Rei…!" Uruha feigned a look of hurt.

"Forget it… your turn to ask someone Uruha." Kai just gave up trying to get an answer out of the clueless guitarist.

"Ok… Aoi! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hmmm…" Uruha thought. "Oh! I know! Wear your dress without your pants!"

"What…? And by the way it's a skirt!" Aoi said looking a little offended.

"Whatever, just do it!"

"Umm… ok…" So, Aoi had to wear his skirt/ dress thing for the rest of the game. "Ok… my turn… Reita, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

"Ok… take your noseband off for the rest of the night…"

"Damn you! Why do I have to?"

"If I have to take off my pants- you have to take off your noseband."

Reita untied his noseband while saying, "Fair enough… I guess…" When the noseband was removed, everyone stared at the bassist's nose that usually remained unseen. Reita only rolled his eyes and said, "Ruki… truth or dare?"

"Hmmm… truth…"

"What's the weirdest dream you've ever had?"

"What up with the dream question again?" Ruki asked.

"I don't know! It's because you guys keep picking truth when I'm asking!"

"It's cuz they're scared you'd make them do something weird, Reita." Aoi said laughing.

Reita looked a little miffed. "Says the person who just got dared to take off his pants by Uruha!"

"Eh? Nani?" Uruha looked confused.

Aoi nodded in agreement. "Fair enough I guess…"

"Whatever! Ruki! Just answer the question!" Reita was trying to get everyone to focus back on the game.

Ruki thought for a moment before saying with a slight grimace, "Well… I did have a dream where I almost died getting mauled by a cat."

"That is weird…" Kai said.

"Says the person who dreamed me as his mother."

"Just let it go Reita…! Ruki… it's your turn…" Kai was desperately trying to get the subject off of him.

Ruki sighed, "Ok… Uruha… truth or dare?"

"Hmmm… I'll pick dare…"

Ruki thought for a moment before he looked down at the half full bottle of Vodka in his right hand. "Uruha… since you like Vodka anyway… I dare you to chug down the rest of this bottle."

Uruha simply shrugged, not really caring. "Ok… sure. Hand it over."

Ruki passed the bottle of Vodka to Uruha who quickly chugged the bottle down. Pretty soon the guitarist was passed out on Aoi's couch.

"Well Aoi… I'm going home… Koron-chan probably misses me…"

"Hey…! Ruki wait up! I'm going too. My wife is probably wondering where I am by now." Kai said, chasing after Ruki.

"Well… I had fun… good luck Aoi… I'm leaving too…" Reita followed after Kai and Ruki, leaving a dumbfounded Aoi with a drunk passed out Uruha.

"Hey! You guys are just trying to push the responsibility on to me!" Aoi yelled after them with no avail as the rest of the guys had already run off.

Aoi loomed over Uruha and carefully admired his face. _He really is beautiful… ugh! Why did those guys have to leave him here!?_ Before Aoi even realized it he was already leaning down and kissing Uruha.

Uruha's eyes slowly fluttered open and showed a look of slight bewilderment but he didn't make a move to pull away from the kiss. When Aoi finally did break the kiss, both he and Uruha were breathless.

"Aoi…?"

Aoi looked down and avoided Uruha's gaze. "...sorry…" Aoi made a move to stand up but Uruha quickly made a move to stop him, grabbing his hand.

"Aoi… don't go…" Uruha looked up at Aoi's face, begging.

"Aren't you mad…?" Aoi looked a bit surprised.

"No…" Uruha shifted his gaze. "...I like you… I was happy you kissed me…" Uruha's

expression became sad. "...do you not like me…?"

Aoi put his arm around Uruha's, hugging him. "Uruha… I love you…" Aoi faced Uruha, his face serious. "Can I have you?"

Uruha clung to Aoi while burying his blushing face on Aoi's chest while nodding. "...yeah… you can…"

Aoi suddenly picked Uruha up from the couch and carried him to the bedroom setting him on the bed.

Aoi started kissing Uruha, his tongue roaming the other guitarist's mouth. Both their hands roaming each other's bodies, peeling each other's clothes off until the ground was littered with it- their skin now exposed.

Aoi started exploring Uruha's body, his hands settling on Uruha's thighs, one hand slowly working it's way up to grab the lead guitarist's ass. Aoi's mouth was kissing Uruha's collarbone, tracing his way up Uruha's jaw and back down again before finally using his lips to leave a red bruising mark on Uruha's pale skin.

"Ahh! Aoi!... please… stop teasing me…"

Aoi had a devilish smirk placed upon his face, his eyes twinkling with lust and mirth. "What do you want me to then… Uru-chan?"

Uruha looked up at Aoi with pleading eyes. "Can you…?"

Aoi was busying himself by playing with Uruha's body. The younger man's nipples now being abused. One being twisted by Aoi's nimble fingers the other in between Aoi's lips. Aoi looked up as Uruha pleading. "Hmmm…? Can I… what…?"

"A-Aoi… please…?" Uruha's voice became even more pleading than before.

"I guess I have no choice." Aoi laughed, then licked his fingers while Uruha's eyes followed every movement of Aoi's tongue.

Aoi spread Uruha's legs, his now damp fingers making its way to Uruha's entrance circling it before plunging two fingers inside making Uruha moan as Aoi stretched him.

Uruha threw his head back, his wanton moans escaping as Aoi hit Uruha's sweet spot over and over again with his fingers.

"Aoi…! I can't take it anymore…! Put it in…!"

Aoi stopped his ministrations, taking his fingers out. His lips made them made it's way to Uruha's mouth before breaking the kiss and sensually whispering in Uruha's ear. "Hold onto me."

Uruha wrapped his arms around Aoi's shoulders as Aoi positioned himself to enter Uruha. Aoi held onto Uruha's hips as he slammed himself into the younger guitarist.

Uruha's breath hitched and a moan of pleasure mixed with pain escaped his lips, his hands grasping around Aoi's shoulders even more.

"Ahh! Aoi! It hurts!" Uruha arched his back from the pain, only causing him to meet with Aoi's thrust. "Ahh!"

Aoi momentarily halted, trying to soothe Uruha. "I know… I'm sorry… It'll get better, I promise…"

"Aoi…" Uruha's eyes met with Aoi's before fluttering close as he felt Aoi's lips brush against his own.

Aoi broke the kiss first and met his eyes with Uruha's again. "You ready…?"

Uruha just nodded. Aoi taking this as a sign of assurance, thrust into Uruha, slowly at first then gaining speed. Aoi went deeper inside Uruha hitting his sweet spot.

Uruha's toes curled around the sheets, arms gripping Aoi into his hold, his finger tangling into Aoi's now somewhat ruffled hair. "Aoi… Har- harder!" Uruha was moaning breathlessly, his thighs wrapping around Aoi's waist, allowing Aoi more room to move deeper inside of him.

"Uruha…" Aoi slammed into Uruha slower but harder, his movements becoming more delibrate and focussed on hitting Uruha's sweet spot.

"Ahh! Aoi!" Uruha came as Aoi pounded into him, stick white liquid now covering his pale white skin.

"Uruha…" Uruha's walls tightened around Aoi, coaxing him into his release. Aoi thrusted a few more times into Uruha before cumming inside of him, leaving the two both breathless.

Aoi slipped off of Uruha drawing him into a tight and loving embrace while his fingers brushed through Uruha's slightly damp yet still silky hair.

Their gazes were locked together. Eyes conveyed words that Uruha had yet to say before he spoke, almost in a whisper, "Aoi… I love you…"

"I love you too… I always have… my Uruha…"


End file.
